White Tears of Snow
by patented
Summary: Eva's departure from the world. Another eva centered fanfiction. Based off from the manga series licensed by capcom. Also from dmc1 if those played it.
1. Chapter 1

_The clouds keeps them from the light _

_And the sky cries white tears of snow __But still, _

_the fragile seeds wait long for the sun to shine __Dark winter away, _

_come spring __My young seeds once again will look up to the sky _

_And I know they will grow strong –lyrics from Devil May Cry Seeds of Love; _

_Eva song to her sons. _

* * *

* * *

Eva became Trish.

She went to evil twenty years ago.

Finally, Sparda's woman is visiting her other son. She has spent ten years in hell, with Mundus and her other son Vergil. Ten long hot years underneath the core of the earth.

Mundus kept Trish under a leash; he hated that human shell Trish had before. Now, he had in his power to create the once human vessel into a mighty demon, just like himself, but not too much.

After all, he was the most powerful demon prince in all eternity. Nothing would stand in his way. He hated that human Eva but finally, he opened the gates of hell by Vergil's blood when he was a boy.

It was written in the books, archived on the shelves of Arkham's library and mausoleum.

Arkham knew Sparda.

Sparda in his human form appeared before Arkham during his relationship with Eva. Arkham was impressed. How could he not be?

Sparda had defeated the demons back and closed off the gates to hell with powerful blood. His blood, his sword, and a mortal woman's wound.

That fateful evening, in a dark cemetery, the boy called Vergil spilt his blood on hallows ground.

The dead wanted revenge; the hell spawns were carrying scythes and spears. They wanted Sparda's blood. They got in the form of a young boy around eight years old. From an observers point of view, he could be anywhere from eight to ten. His lank small body was wired with strength and training.

He didn't even cry when the spears stuck into his body; five, ten, twenty, they went deep into the devil's son's skin.

Blood poured all around and Vergil's life was ebbing away.

Only to be reborn to the man he is now.

This provided the gates of hell to be opened and Mundus took Eva.

She was pining for her boy. Her eldest, Vergil. The house was left to her and Dante now. The devils took Vergil and she had to make sure that Dante was safe. That no one would touch Dante now that the demon prince knows about Sparda's offspring. They found out about Vergil and took him.

She cried tears, like the icy snowflakes, falling like cold icicles on the ground. They shattered her heart every day when he was gone.

Now she must do every means in her power to keep Dante safe.

Eva gave her son instructions to hide, hide well, protected in a shell outside of the house, far away.

The protection around him would provide safe haven from the demons. This was covered in Sparda's blood, and her own. She would sacrifice her life for her only son.

She cannot afford to lose another.

When she was taken from the human world, she gave her soul to Mundus.

Her human shell was dead. He hated humanity and gave her an offer she could not refuse.

Tear away all those ideals that she had. Gone was her true self; Mundus tore away her heart and her soul.

All for her son. So that he may live and find her, to free her.

* * *

_Do not cry for me, my son._

_Someday, my son, you shall free me from my empty shell. _

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Because she was now a demon, she would be an immoral woman. She would sleep with Mundus, and seduce her sons. She would take her empty vessel, use her sexy human cover to entice and draw Vergil out.

It was incest. But she knew those with the love for demonic things and the occult loved this kind of thing. She didn't care about good things. She didn't care about love and all that stupid flowery bullshit. She thought they were for old grandmothers and dying grandfathers in old homes who wished to god they were good to their kids so that they may have died with a happy smile. She thought they were meant for the goody-goody people who thought that saving a small child was worth their time. She thought that giving to charity out of the goodness of their heart was worth something. It's all a bunch of bullshit.

Her dark soul cried for some semblance of understanding why these few people liked the good side of life. It was boring and mundane and not fun. Fun is for those who cheated, who manipulated others and pushed the weaker ones down into the mud. Those are the strong. Those are what she thought was the strongest, the survivors. She loved to see the wicked laughter of those who pushed the weaker ones so that the weaker ones would hide into their own shell. They became empty shells in the process.

For all she cared, they could all go to hell. And they did. Most of these people waited in line to get to hell. They did not care for beautiful things; they cared only for the wicked things that warped their perception.

They loved drugs, and loved the drink too much. They enjoyed smoking drugs and putting it inside their bodies. They loved debauchery. It was their high light to living. And dying.

She loved it when Mundus, after he had went inside her empty vessel, pounding furiously into her, making her feel nothing but pain and undeniable pleasure, shows her about a thing or two on mankind.

He hated her human shell, but it was worth all the more when he took her every night, relentless pounding into her, driving into her body so that she would stare out into the darkness. Her eyes were as black as her soul with only the blue there to show what she once had.

Mundus hated her so much he would drive her insane until all she could do was grovel: _master yes, yes, I am yours._ She was his vessel, and to humiliate Sparda. To humiliate what would represent all of mankind.

She was his.

"Look there, Trish. Look there."

He opened up what was called an oracle. A round television type of past, future and present receptacle, which allowed Trish to peer into the human world.

She looked. She looked hard.

She saw a man beating a boy to death. She saw how men could cheat their wives, leave them, give them no honor and leave the woman as empty vessels. She saw how those in schools picked on the other children, how they were not to their standards, or their 'color', or their following, or 'cool' as to be considered evil enough to be followed.

Yes, she saw what it meant to be powerful.

And she allowed Mundus to take her again. She didn't have what those poor souls who were picked on had: tears of pain and sorrow.

_

* * *

_

_My son! Come save me! _

* * *

Even as she turned her porcelain face towards the evil Underworld prince, she forgot Sparda. She forgot how much she had loved her sons. How can she remember? When all she had left was an empty soul. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Stay away from me you DEVIL!" her son said to her. He was harsh and cruel, and he spat those words out, like battery acid on her devils skin.

She was held in suspended animation. It was like the knife had pierced her soul.

_No! My son! NO! _

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe how she had behaved; a wanton woman with the design to murder her own son. She couldn't believe she slept with her husband's greatest enemy and that she had helped bring ruination to her first born.

She was an unfit mother.

He had spoken to her through out the battles he had undergone, when she had appeared next to him after the defeat of Griffon.

He had told her about Sparda. How Sparda was a good man, fighting for the cause, fighting for humanity. Fighting for her.

And what had she done in payment?

But in her defense, she was innocent to all this. Was she not?

She did not know under the guise of her dark soul, under Mundus's demanding ministrations that she was a good mother once. That she had paid for the price of her soul to save her only son.

She thought her first born was dead. Taken away from her, ripped right out of the bosom of her love to only hold fast to her first priority: Dante!

She tried so hard to hold fast to him, to protect him from all evil. She could not stop the tears from flowing because the sky had melted.

They revealed everything to her and Mundus tricked her.

Used her up until she was no longer the woman she was. All she was left was the dark vessel in a naughty suit that cried bad ass woman. And she was. She was the bad ass woman that people thought she was. One look at her and all the men went running away. Or towards her. Whichever had less fear.

Now as she stood there watching her son leave, telling her that she was a devil! A woman with NO fire, a woman with nothing but darkness and evilness, she cried inside.

She was still afraid. So afraid.

When the light entered her soul, when Dante told her about Sparda, that was when she felt small inklings of something foreign. Something old and timeless. Something ancient: _Love. _

"Sparda was a good man, who fought against Mundus. He fought for his family and loved his wife."

_Loved his wife. _

Was Sparda ever married? She didn't think he would be the marrying type, but Mundus had been training her mind that Sparda was nothing but a nuisance and was done away. Now she had to do away with Sparda's offsrings.

_Hers! _

As she had watched Dante walk into the white sparkling cathedral, she watched how Dante challenged Mundus.

Watched how Dante had turned around and saw her. He had gasped and even after she had stabbed him in the back, betrayed her only son to the devil, Dante was still forgiving.

Why?

_Why did you forgive me, my son? I am not worthy! _

Because darkness eats your soul alive, takes it and never more shows the light, Eva had been transformed and given the gift of immortality. In this case, it is a curse.

She heard her son: _Why my mother? _

It was a desperate but harsh plea to the Prince of the Underworld.

Mundus had laughed because he found all humans disgusting and cockroaches to the world.

_Why indeed? Because she was nothing! _

She did the only thing that would redeem herself in her son's eyes.

Sacrifice her life……_again. _

Little did she know, that her amulet, and her son's love would save her.

_Just as she had saved her son. _

Her first born was lost...lost to evil, and she was lost to evil...

now, now that the other son had saved her, she could live again.

_"The sky so clear! So blue!"_ Her heart was pounding. Her hand clasped over her amulet, now returned to her. It was hers. It would keep her soul to normalcy. To the woman she is now. She now possessed her husband's sword, and use it she will. She would make her deceased husband proud.

_"I feel as if my heart is free..." _

Her son told her that the Underworld's evil is still living. _Still there. _

She knew that by her son's side, she will fight with him, and be worthy of the mother she wasn't for so long.

He had forgiven her, even with all her sins. She would have cried for tears of great joy, but she was awed by the world. She had become the newborn into the world from darkness.

"That's okay because the Legendary Dante has his sidekick!" She had smiled at him. _Her mother's love_. He was very happy to have his mother back and he flew the plane into the horizon, back to Devil May Cry.

_It's good to be home. _

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_My young seeds once again will look up to the sky And I know they will grow strong --Seeds of love. _


End file.
